roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Roland Bingo / Larose
Roland Bingo (and his female version Larose) is one of the main protagounists of GIURIOLO Production. Concept and development The inspirations that came to create this character are definitely ... controversial: the reckless adventures of the video game UNCHARTED '''series mixed with the curse man / woman of the cartoon '''RANMA ½. That is, given my great interest of the plot of RANMA ½, I decided to do something similar, changing the origins of the curse and putting something complex like the weather. Instead of pouring cold water on him to become, Roland becomes a female when the precise time marks an hour, the same time when he received the curse, and remains female for the next 24 hours. Already having to describe in detail the concept "a male day, a day female" is a big mess. Physical aspect Roland '''appears in two distinct identities: His original form male and the female '''Larose. In his original male form, Roland appears as a male dingo of 31 years, tall and athletic, with green eyes, pointed ears, a thick fur light brown, short and stiff hair, and a big black forelock over his head. He loves to dress in country style, with orange as dominant color. Instead, his female form, Larose, appears as a female dingo of 31 years, slightly lower than Roland, with a robust and athletic female body, a bulky fourth of the breast, wide hips, short and wavy hair, eyes of a strong and bright green a big pink tuft above his head. Her clothing does not change, with the still dominant, country-style, but the feminine instinct pushes often Larose to wear additional accessories such as underwear and some evening dress to fit his bulky female shape. In both identities, Roland has a burn on his left arm due to a fire, kept hidden by gloves, and brings nestled on his chest amethyst beauty, the main cause of his double identity, without any possibility to remove it. Backstory ''Childhood and graduation'' Born into a family of adventurers archaeologists, Roland had already started from childhood to travel in wild worlds in the company of his beloved father and, despite the latter mysteriously disappeared from circulation, Roland was more than ever determined to follow in his footsteps and he also become a well-known archaeologist. Expenses therefore his adolescence in the study of history, archeology and ancient languages, up to graduate at the University of Spagonia good grades. With fresh degree in hand, Roland waved for the last time his mother, became the operates a museum, and thus began his life as an adventurer. ''Mercenary life'' To be able to get their hands on antiquities without being constantly under fire, however, Roland was forced to enlist with "keepers", a group of mercenaries who keep custody most of the archaeological sites around the world. Military training that followed, along with his knowledge of archeology, he availed with his career, eventually becoming an honorary member of the group. Only then she had the right to organize an expedition of his own at a temple in Mazuri, where were found the last traces of his father. Overcome the traps that the temple was hiding, Roland was finally able to get their hands on the legendary "amethyst of beauty", an ancient mystical stone as told by its, but something unexpected happened. Strong shone stone, an incomprehensible voice came out from it scaring the soldiers ran away, and threw a magic against Roland, who was knocked unconscious by the impact. ''A new body'' A couple of days before his awakening, realizing before being saved by a group of Freedom Fighters, and then that something in him had changed: He had a female body with a pink tuft, and the magic stone was set on chest without being removed. Moreover, he discovered that the keepers group that was part has melted, thus finding himself unemployed. Once again the forces, the new Roland waved his rescuers and left. therefore become a humble wanderer with a double unstable identities, Roland began to hunt the treasures to earn a living, while trying a remedy to his curse. Personality Curious, optimistic and loyal, but rather scrounger, reckless and with a sense of humor ill equipped. He loves to explore, to find ancient treasures, life in a wilderness, hunt for eat and the danger. He hates rather not have a personal goal, His curse, The double-game, the unstable ground and the poisonous snakes. Skills and Abilities 'Natural Qualities' Roland holds a degree in archeology with good grades and that allowed him to study and treat the artifacts that is very precisely. His experience in the military field has made him an expert in the guidance of the aircraft and in the mastery with firearms, specializing with sniper rifles. 'Amethyst of beauty' Amethyst of beauty is an ancient magic stone that, according to legend, gives the wearer the appearance of the ancient goddess Kilarahl (fictitious deity), regardless of the race of the intended. That made sense that only females could wear it, but the fate decided that the stone falls into the hands of a male, Roland. Thus, because of the stone, Roland has two distinct identities who exchange the body on a daily basis every 24 hours: Roland, his original male version, and Larose, his female counterpart. Each has advantages provided: The male is physically stronger, able to move heavy weights and get the better of the melee, while the female is more agile and cunning, able to exploit his feminine side to deceive the enemy. Combat Skills *'Role': Shooter *'Base attack': Hunting rifle (a shot of long distance rifle) *'Passive Skill': Concentration (when the concentration is highest, delivers a single critical hit at long range. This concentration will recharge over time when he stops attacking.) *'Skill 1': Front flip (Roland makes a quick step forward, canceling damage for 2 seconds.) *'Skill 2': Flashbang (Roland launches a flash grenade that stuns nearby enemies.) *'Skill 3': Trap for beasts (Roland places a big trap that blocks and damages the enemy that walks on it for 3 seconds.) *'Supreme Skill': Sniper skilled (Roland takes his position with his rifle for the highest precision, greatly increasing the distance of his shots and causing critical damage for 10 seconds.) Weakness 'The Amethyst's curse' Amethyst of beauty has thrown in Roland the curse of a double identity intermittently, with different attributes and out of control. In this case, Roland is forced daily to take advantage of the quality of identity which possesses at the time to fit in any situation, especially the most uncomfortable. 'Curiosity killed the cat' The enormous curiosity and desire to explore Roland brings him often to poke your nose into things that concern, and therefore not to get into trouble. 'Narrow pockets' Since becoming a wanderer, Roland has consistently empty pockets and is forced to rely on loans or debts to get what he needs at the time, thus making it a sponger full. Relations ''Immy "Firebird" Redchest A thirty-year-robin of short stature, with half his face disfigured as a result of a fire. He who was once a close friend of Roland, is now a crazy pyromaniac who craves revenge against the latter because of a misunderstanding. Roland has no hatred toward his old friend Immy and continues to respect it but, given the danger of the latter, is forced to keep a safe distance from him to avoid unnecessary battles. Theme Song ''Nate's theme - UNCHARTED 3 Gallery Quick doodle roland bingo new look by stevethecheetah-d7axozn.png|The original ROLAND BINGO Quick doodle female rolland larose new look by stevethecheetah-d7ple7s.png|The female Roland, LAROSE. Trivia *Within the canon of "Sonic Archie", Roland becomes an Egg Boss of the Eggman Empire to have the complete freedom to organize archaeological expeditions of his own, as long as you get permission from Dr. Eggman. However, such a military career was destroyed after he took the amethyst curse of beauty, with Egg Unit believes that Roland was dead. *Roland always carries behind a huge hiking backpack, which keeps us in the camping equipment, the ancient artifacts needed for its current research and long-life food. After being plagued by the curse, it also brings in the women's clothes for emergencies. *Because of the different tastes between the two intermittent identity, Roland became bisexual and is therefore able to establish loving relationships both with females than with males, even if such relationships do not last long because of his reckless career. *If the Roland female identity (Larose) became pregnant, the curse is temporarily interrupted and Roland remains female until the child's birth. *Secondary Skins: **Roland double agent (Smoking for Roland, stylish dress for Larose) **Egg-Boss Roland (Egg-boss uniform) **Fugitive Roland (classical prisoner clothes) **Roland false god (acient god clothing) Category:GIURIOLO's creations Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Females Category:Dingo Category:Cursed Category:Treasure hunters Category:Mixed Alignments